<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rise of the Virus: Epilogue by theunknownfanficwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243281">Rise of the Virus: Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter'>theunknownfanficwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SNT and Sonichu Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Project SNT, Sonichu (Webcomic), Uncle Samsonite - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Canon Continuation, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, Horror, Implied Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Eggmen throw a "totally-not-a-trap party", a strange guest appears out of nowhere. This guest may not be what he seems...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/SNT, Rosechu/Sonichu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The SNT and Sonichu Chronicles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902973</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rise of the Virus: Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part 2 of a fanfic I made, so if you haven't seen part 1, you may not entirely understand this one...who am I kidding, you won't get it even with context. Oh, and major spoilers as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Location:</strong> Eggman's Base - Dimension #240305</p>
  <p><strong>Time:</strong> 12:12 SMT</p>
  <p><strong>Mission:</strong> PARTY HARD.</p>
</blockquote><p>NEO looks over the snowy valley, his cape blowing with the harsh wind and drenched with melted snow. His eyes are drawn to the base, which is now covered with snow and icicles. There are streamers and banners for a party on the ground, partially buried thanks to the weather and illuminated by the blasting lights. They once advertised an enormous celebration which NEO isn't willing to attend. At least, not without his now adopted son having a breakdown because of it. NEO was deep in thought, wondering about the meaning of raising a child such as Narvitz. A snowball to the back of his head knocked NEO out of his trance. NEO turned around, and saw Narvitz inside a miniature snow fort, laughing at his successful attempt. Narvitz suddenly stopped laughing as he saw NEO holding a gigantic snowball. NEO threw it, burying his son and his snow fort. A few seconds pass until Narvitz pops his head out from the top of the snowball. Narvitz and NEO looked at each other and chuckled. Their fun game suddenly halted when they suddenly heard something screaming from afar. It sounded, scottish? NEO and Narvitz turned to where they thought they heard the noise, and saw a tiny black silhouette in the distance. Once they saw the silhouette, it disappeared into the fog. The wind started to pick up, and NEO and Narvitz looked at each other.</p><p>
  <q>YOU GET INSIDE. I WILL DEAL WITH THE POTENTIAL THREAT.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Are you gonna be okay, daddy?</q>
</p><p>NEO sighed and leaned down to Narvitz's level.</p><p>
  <q>I'LL BE OKAY. YOU JUST GO AND PLAY WITH YOUR FRIENDS.</q>
</p><p>Narvitz lit up.</p><p>
  <q>Okay, daddy! Be safe!</q>
</p><p>
  <q>I WILL.</q>
</p><p>Narvitz popped out of the snowball and ran to the base, his green scarf smacking him across the way. NEO turned to where he previously heard the noise. NEO ran the calibration program, which confirmed everything was in working order. He then armed his Pulse Cannons, which had a recent name change after a series of terrible puns by his organic counterpart. NEO trudged through the thick white snow, scanners on at all times. It felt like walking through an even muddier swamp, only without the disgusting dirt sticking to his metal body. NEO had to wipe his eyes constantly to prevent the scanners getting soaked. In the middle of rubbing his optic sensors, he bumped into something hard and fell to the ground. NEO immediately pointed his Pulse Cannons at what he thought was a towering threat. </p><p>NEO's scanners glossed over the figure and notified him that it was simply a stone statue. Sure enough, it was. NEO unarmed the cannons, and sat up to see that the statue was paralyzed and unmoving. NEO sighed in relief. NEO stood up and noticed some odd details about the statue. It was larger than the average Mobian, much larger in fact. Its head was more oval shaped that, combined with the odd antennas and crooked teeth from its screaming mouth and empty eyes, made it look crooked and warped. Its clothing details were the most interesting. It appeared to have worn a medieval coat, probably made from animal skin.</p><p>
  <q>WAIT, WHY WOULD AN OGRE STATUE BE IN THE MIDDLE OF--</q>
</p><p>The crunching of snow made NEO turn to whatever made the noise. That's when NEO saw...it. NEO's sensors were going haywire, causing NEO to get a bit nervous. The...thing was wearing giant brown overalls, which was so long it covered his legs and was partially dragging in the snow. It also had a white shirt, which appears to have been torn and covered with frost. The arms were thin, cartoon like. Despite this, they were covered by frostbite, which made it cracked. Its face was the most horrific. Its mouth was impossibly stretched into a wide smile. Its eyes were narrowed and staring into NEO's optics. Its head was also unusually bloated, with its neck stretched farther than most Mobians and even animals. Its blue hat was ripped, appearing poorly stitched and having its ears poke through the material.</p><p>NEO's cannons were pointed directly at the creature's chest. It wasn't until it spoke that NEO began to fear for his life.</p><p>
  <q>It's time to have some fun...with Uncle Samsonite.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>W-WHAT?</q>
</p><p>Uncle Samsonite immediately charged at NEO, causing the latter to scream out in terror.</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <q>So, you and Amy are dating?</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Yep! We're planning to get married next week!</q>
</p><p>Though the crowd and the music was blasting at max volume, Narvitz was still able to understand SNT perfectly.</p><p>
  <q>COOL!</q>
</p><p>The music suddenly quieted down, and announcement was played over the speakers above. Everyone turned to see the two interdimensional Eggmen at the DJ booth, with the Sonichu Eggman talking through the built-in microphone.</p><p>
  <q>Alright, you fine gents and ladies out there. This is DJ 'Nick and Scrambled Shot telling you that this portion of the dance is dedicated to the lovely couples on the dance floor. Get your bodies ready for the <em>slooooooow</em> dance!</q>
</p><p>The rock music faded out, and a new song started to fade in. What played was...odd to say the least. It started with edited...burping? The music was also filled with slow, almost hip-hop instruments. The lyrics were...very bizarre.</p><p>
  <em>I'm just a bachelor</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm looking for a partner</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Someone who knows how to ride</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Without even falling off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gotta be compatible</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Takes me to my limits</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Girl when I break you off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise that you won't want to get off</em>
</p><p>Everyone stared at the speakers in confusion. What was this music? And why was it so...oddly sexual? The two Eggmen looked at the display on the DJ booth. The song that was playing was called "Ginuwine - Pony". The two scientists had never requested this song; heck, they had never heard this music in their entire lives.</p><p>
  <q><em>Ginuwine?</em> Never heard of him. Is he one of those newfangled pop artists?</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Well whoever he is, this is <strong>not</strong> the song we put in the playlist! Ugh, NEO should've had this sorted out by now. Where is that blasted--</q>
</p><p>The base's metal doors swung open. NEO, who was covered in scratch marks and had his arm ripped off. The wires that connected the part to the main body hung down and started to spark with electricity. His optics were cracked and flickering. As soon as NEO entered in, the music completely stopped. Everyone turned to look at NEO with disbelief, especially Narvitz, who was on the brink of tears. SNT held him, making sure he didn't run off and possibly hurt himself. NEO stumbled into the crowd, trying not to fall on his face.</p><p>
  <q>he's coming...</q>
</p><p>NEO fell to the ground, now completely shut down.</p><p>Narvitz struggled to break free of SNT's grasp, but it was pointless. Sonichu and Eggman rushed over to pick NEO up. They carried NEO on their shoulders and slowly walked away from the now eyeing crowd. Robotnik tapped the microphone, which caused the crowd to turn to the now worried looking doctor.</p><p>
  <q>Attention everyone. The party's cancelled and it will be until further notice. I'm sorry.</q>
</p><p>Everyone fell silent. Narvitz would have done the same, if it wasn't for something in his peripheral vision. Narvitz looked, then turned his head to spot...him. Uncle Samsonite was standing in front of the window, snow falling behind him. His eyes were now wide open and bloodshot, staring directly at Narvitz. In Samsonite's hand, he was holding the ripped-off arm of NEO. The arm's wires were still live, shorting every few seconds. Narvitz blinked his eyes, and saw Samsonite slowly slide back into the snowstorm. Narvitz blinked again, and Samsonite was gone. Exetor noticed Narvitz's scared expression.</p><p>
  <q>Hey, S, I think your little buddy's getting a bit...jumpy.</q>
</p><p>
  <q>Hmm?</q>
</p><p>SNT looked down and, sure enough, Narvitz was frightened out of his mind. SNT tried to console him.</p><p>
  <q>Hey, little guy, are you okay?</q>
</p><p>Narvitz pulled himself further into SNT, then started to shake. Tails noticed this, and offered to hold Narvitz for a bit. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched by someone. Uncle Samsonite stared through the window for a moment, then walked away. Samsonite walked what felt like forever. Thoughts ran through his mind. It was disappointing that he showed up for only a moment. But, at least he made an impact, right? He did affect something, even if it was small in the grand scheme of things. He finally reached his destination. It was a floating sliding door closet. Uncle Samsonite opened it, and the sight of Jake sleeping in his bed filled the monster with glee. It was time to have some fun. Uncle Samsonite entered through the closet, and it shut. The closet then slowly faded away, never to be seen again.</p>
<h6>The End.</h6>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>